The invention relates to the processing of video pictures in dependence on detected picture movement.
In British Patent Application No. 42751/76 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,163,249) picture processing arrangements such as those for reducing picture noise on an incoming signal are disclosed. As explained therein, whilst noise reduction can be used to enhance a T.V. picture, when movement of a part or all of the picture content occurs then some means for temporarily curtailing the noise reduction mechanism is required to avoid `smearing` of the image and this means includes a movement detector. With small amounts of movement the detector may not be able to distinguish such movement from noise.
With processing arrangements which include a frame store (e.g. noise reduction), when handling NTSC pictures, for example, due to the alternating nature of the chroma information frame by frame, errors can be introduced if picture information from the previous frame is used with information on the incoming frame.
The invention is concerned with improvements to various aspects of picture processing including noise and movement detection and chroma correction.